HIYA Odds & Ends
by sadtomato
Summary: Outtakes, alternate scenes, etc, from Heavy In Your Arms. M for Lemons.
1. emmett & bella sexytimes

**A/N: I still don't own Twilight. **

**This is just a place to post outtakes/extras from Heavy In Your Arms. This takes place between chapter 1 and chapter 2... just a little tiny lemon. Oh, PS: Emmett and Bella always practice safe sex, except in outtakes written at 3 AM.  
**

**

* * *

**

I wake up in Emmett's bed, and I know it's not too late because I can still hear the party downstairs. He's not here, and I wonder if he went back to have fun. Maybe I should just go? I'm contemplating making a run for it when he stumbles through the door, wearing just his boxer shorts. He shucks them after he locks the door behind him and walks naked back to bed.

"Hi, Beautiful. I had to go kick some assholes out, they were fighting in the hallway. I didn't want them to wake you up, but I guess its too late for that, huh?" He leans over me and kisses me gently, not on my lips, but right at the base of my throat. Everything this man does surprises me.

I pull him down so he's on top of me again. I've never felt better than when I can feel Emmett's body pressing me into the mattress; this is home, this is utopia, it's everything I've always wanted. He's hard again and he's kissing me roughly, his tongue thrusting into my mouth and his teeth biting my lower lip. His hand grips my hip tightly, and his cock is trapped between us and feels huge.

"I want you again, Emmett. Please, can we do it again?" I whisper the words as his lips attack my neck. He sucks on the skin right above my collar bone and I shiver.

"Fuck, Bella, we can do it as many times as you want. Want to try something different this time?"

I panic at his words, because I'm new at all of this and I don't know how different he wants to be.

"Shh, shh," he soothes me. "Nothing crazy, I'm just going to hold your legs up here, okay?" He shows me, lifting my legs up so they're straight in the air. He's on his knees in front of me, rubbing his cock against me. I think he's letting me get used to the feeling. It's not too different from what we did before, and he seems really excited, so I nod.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he moans as he slides into me in one long, slow stroke. His hands are gripping my ankles and my legs are tilted to the side a little so I can see his face. I want to reach out and touch him but he's too far away. When he pulls out and slams back into me, I'm not prepared and I yell.

"Oh, God!" It's so much. He's so deep inside me that I think he's touched the deepest part of me- there's nowhere else for him to go. It feels different this way, he feels bigger, and he's going faster. "Emmett, you feel so big."

He groans, slowing his strokes down and moving deliberately, deeply. "How does that feel? You like it this way Bella?"

"Yeah," is all I can say, because I'm breathless. This feels so good but I miss his lips, his arms, his weight.

"You want it harder?" he asks me, moving a little faster in anticipation.

"Whatever you want," I tell him.

"I want you to tell me what you want." He studies my face. It's quiet for a minute, while I weigh my options. I don't want him to think I'm boring or awkward, but he asked what I want. I decide to tell the truth.

"I want you down here. I want you to kiss me," I tell him, and my voice is shaking.

He drops my ankles, spreading my thighs and planting my feet on the bed. He falls forward, catching himself on his elbows, and kisses me sweetly. He kisses me over and over again, still inside me but not moving.

"Put your arms around me, Bella."

I do as he asks, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hitches one leg up over his hip and uses slides his other hand under my neck. He starts moving again, and its perfect. I feel safe trapped under him like this, and I feel my muscles relax before they start to tense up again near my core.

"Emmett, I'm gonna come," I tell him. He moves faster, rearing his head up, looking down at me, and we lock eyes as I feel it building. He's grinding against me now every time he's all the way inside, and it's this maneuver that unravels me. I feel my orgasm take over and I close my eyes tightly. I hear Emmett chanting my name but all I can focus on is the feeling. My orgasm triggers his and he's muttering my name as he comes. He sinks down onto me, crushing me for a second in the best way, and slides off onto his bed.

"So sweet," he whispers.

"I'm so tired," I reply.

"Sleep, my Bella."


	2. alice says goodbye

**A/N: I still don't own Twilight. **

**Just a little extra bit of fluff that I couldn't fit into the chapter in BPOV. This is in Alice's POV, and takes place when they drop her off at the airport at the end of Chapter 5.  
**

**

* * *

**

Everyone climbs out of the Jeep when we get to Sea-Tac and they're all standing in a row facing me, waiting to say goodbye. I open my arms to Emmett, and he looks a little surprised but swoops in for a hug. He picks me up and swings me around before setting me back on my feet, and I motion for him to bend down like I want to tell him a secret.

"I like the way she smiles when she's with you. I think you might be good for her, Doc, but if you or your little brother cause her to shed one tear this summer, I will be on a plane back here so fucking fast your head will spin. I may be tiny, but I can do some damage if I need to. She deserves the best, Emmett, she deserves someone who will be patient with her, respect her... and love her with his whole heart."

I pull back a little to meet his eyes and I try to look tough. He's smiling, unaffected, and leans over to whisper, "It's already hers," placing his hand over his heart briefly. I nod slightly, satisfied, and he nods back.

Bella approaches, raising an eyebrow at the exchange I had with Emmett, but she doesn't ask questions. We hug each other tightly and I use the opportunity to try to convince her to get rid of her old dirty sneakers. Honestly, Bella has great toes and she should wear sandals whenever possible. After I kiss her cheek and say goodbye, she climbs into the front seat of the Jeep with Emmett. Jasper stands in front of me, hands in his pockets, head down. I reach up to tuck his hair behind his ear, and he leans down to kiss me.

The kiss almost knocks me off my feet. Not because it's passionate, but because I feel like he's pouring every ounce of his sadness into the kiss. When he pulls away, teardrops are sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Mary Alice," he whispers to me. His hands cup my face, and he says, "I've told you that I love you, but I don't know how to explain... God, I just don't know if I can make you understand how _much_ I love you. It's like... like I spent my life before at Wal-Mart, and now that I'm with you I spend every day in Saks Fifth Avenue. Everything is just... better."

"Oh Jasper, you do love me!" I cry, and throw my arms around his neck. He laughs and hugs me close. "I love you, too, you know that? My sexy cowboy. I'm coming to Texas in 21 days."

"I'm counting the hours, sweetheart," he mumbles into my hair. We hold each other for a minute, and I know I have to go if I'm going to make it through security.

"I've gotta go, Jazz. I love you." I try to sound strong, even though I'm still crying.

"Call me when you get there, Ali, no matter what time." He kisses my cheeks, my forehead, and finally my lips. When he speaks again his voice is shaking like he might cry, too. "I love you, baby."

I squeeze his hand, turning to walk into the terminal. I want to stop and turn to look at him again but I know I'll start to really cry, and Jazz will cry, and it will be so much harder to leave. I stalk purposefully into the check-in area and find the right counter. I'm on auto-pilot while I check in and go through security in a flash. I'm probably the only person cursing security for being so efficient- if I'd known it would only take 15 minutes, I would have spent more time with Jasper. I find my terminal, using the extra time to stop at one of the 47 Starbucks for a cup of tea.

I board first, settling into my seat at the front of the plane. Before we pull away from the gate I check my phone and find a text from Jasper. "498 hours until I meet you at the airport in Houston and kiss your lips again. I can't wait, love."

I write back, "Me too, miss you already. On the plane, about to take off. I'll be dreaming of you, love. xoxo."


	3. emmett & the cougar

**A/N: Do not own, etc. Not mine. Mrs. Jameson is, though... that shameless hussy. This takes place sometime in the week before Em takes Bella to the Jameson's. It's quick and dirty.**

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

"Well... look at what we have here," she purrs, sauntering into the bedroom. Her hair is blonde and curly, but the curls aren't big and soft like Bella's. It looks... crunchy. The color is off, too- especially combined with her fake tan. Who does she think she's fooling, walking around with a tan in the rainiest town in the entire United States?

I'm on my hands and knees, measuring the length of the walls in the closet. Dr. J had let me in a few minutes earlier before leaving for work, and I decided to start with the small space in here before tackling the rest of the bedroom. I scribble the measurement down in my notebook and stand up to greet the doctor's wife.

"Hi, Mrs. Jameson. How have you been?" I smile, extending the tape measure to the floor and running it up to the ceiling. She's been friends with my mother for years, but she always flirts with me. The first time I realized she was doing it, I was uncomfortable. Now it's just funny- and a little bit of an ego boost.

"Oh, Emmett, I've been... bored," she pouts. "I've missed seeing you at your mother's. How do you like college, dear?" She's holding a glass of iced tea, condensation rolling down the side. She takes a sip and shudders a little bit at the taste. Maybe it's a Long Island Iced Tea. She does kind of look like a woman on one of those Real Housewives shows that Jasper watches. We all teased him about it until he turned the show into a drinking game, now it's pretty normal to see that shit playing on the giant flat screen in the house.

"It's great, Mrs. J. I'm in a fraternity, so there's always a lot going on." I write down the last measurement, and move to step out of the closet. Instead of moving out of the way, she flattens herself against the door jamb. I move past her, turning my body slightly so I don't brush against her.

"I can imagine. What's that like, living in a house full of boys your age?" she asks, her expression dreamy. I chuckle, imagining what fantasy is running through her mind right now. She takes a long sip, draining the glass.

"We have a lot of fun. It's kind of a mess, though, you know?" I admit.

"Shame. Maybe you boys should get a housemother or something... to take care of you." Her suggestion is innocent on the surface, but the innuendo is clear. She follows me around the room, never straying more than two or three feet from where I'm taking measurements.

"Yeah, maybe," I reply. "Mrs. J-"

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Maryanne," she chides, reaching out to touch my shoulder affectionately. I turn, stepping away from her and moving to the door of the master bathroom. I don't mind talking with her, but I really don't want her touching me. I know she's probably just flirting, but it feels wrong. I'd be furious if someone touched Bella that way.

"Um, okay, Maryanne. I'll have to pull the furniture away from the walls. Don't worry, though, I'll cover everything up before I paint the ceiling." I move a little faster, hoping to finish the job before she made things more awkward.

"Not a problem, darling. Just be careful when you're moving my nightstand," she says, gesturing with her empty glass towards the side of the king-sized bed. "There are some... personal items in there, and I wouldn't want you to be shocked if you happened to open a drawer." She winks at me, and I turn towards the wall to try to hide my expression. I have to bite down hard to keep from laughing.

"Of course, I'll be careful," is all I can say. She moves away and sets her empty glass on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed. Leaning back on her hands, her back deliberately arched, she looks like she's posing.

"I know you'll probably be spending a lot of time here, Emmett. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I'll put some beer in the fridge for you, okay? Just don't tell anyone. I know you're not 21 yet." She tries to wink, but both eyelids close and it looks like she's blinking at me repeatedly. This time I can't hold it in and a little laughter escapes.

"That's not necessary, Mrs. Jameson," I decide to go back to the formal. "I don't drink while I'm at work. This room won't be too difficult, it should only take me two days to get it all done." I release the button on my tape measure and enjoy the satisfying whir as it snaps back into its casing. "All done!" I declare.

"Regardless, we'll be gone for a week, so feel free to use the house if you need to. You could even shower here!" she suggests, her face brightening at the idea.

"Well... I certainly appreciate the offer, Mrs. J. If you'll excuse me, I should be going," I move towards the door, and she springs up to follow me. She trails me through their living room and to the front door. I pull it open, but she reaches out and stops me from opening it wide enough to exit.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, dear? Dr. Jameson is working tonight, and the kids are with their grandparents, so I'll be here all alone," she looks down at the floor before lifting her eyes to meet mine.

"I have plans, actually. But thank you. For the offer. For dinner." I keep stumbling over what to say. "I'm meeting my girlfriend!" I tell her, hoping the words will serve as a shield against her advances.

"Lucky girl. Well, the invitation stands, Emmett," she offers. She leans over to whisper into my ear and adds, "anytime."

"Right," I smirk, and I can't deny that I like the attention, even if it skeeves me out a little. "Have a good vacation, Mrs. Jameson."

**Mrs. J POV:**

I watch him hop off the porch and jog to his car. He has this amazing ass that looks perfect in everything he wears- I was so fucking lucky to catch him on his hands and knees. He gives me a friendly wave after he settles into the Jeep, pulling out of the driveway cautiously before speeding off down our street. I groan, wishing I had been able to come up with the words to make him stay.

I've known Esme and Carlisle for a long time, and I knew Emmett and Edward when they were in high school, of course. I never thought of Emmett in a sexual way until the summer after he graduated from high school. I had stopped by Esme's house to drop off some dishes I'd borrowed and he answered the door fresh from working out. He was shirtless, sweaty, and glistening. My jaw dropped and my pussy throbbed at the sight of him. He opened the door wide and gestured for me to come in, and I could barely put one foot in front of the other to step over the threshold. I stumbled, and Emmett reached out to catch me. His hands wrapped around my arms, and my brain immediately assaulted me with dirty images: Emmett's hand on my ass, spanking me. Emmett's hand between my legs, pushing his fingers into me while he ground his palm against my clit. Emmett's hands wrapped around my thighs, pushing them apart while he licked me.

He probably thought I was a moron that day- I felt dumbstruck by the sight of his body, and he certainly made no effort to cover himself. Standing in the kitchen while he ate an apple, talking about college, I started to wonder if he wanted me to be looking at him that way. Over the next few months, I invented excuses to "stop by" Esme's house, hoping to catch Emmett alone. Sadly, the opportunities were few and far between. When I did catch him alone, I flirted shamelessly in the hopes that he'd make a move.

I stop in the kitchen to refill my glass, pouring in equal parts whiskey and ginger ale. The house is so quiet with David and the kids gone, it makes me crazy. I put on some INXS, blast the speakers, and wander through the house swaying my hips.

The light is on in David's study, and there's unopened mail covering the desk. I set my glass down and straighten up the papers, sitting down in his desk chair. When I bump the mouse, the computer screen lights up and I see David's email. It's not snooping if they leave the account open, right? I glance through his inbox, not expecting anything salacious- after all, this is my boring, stodgy husband we're talking about. The only surprise is an email welcoming him to Facebook. Isn't that the website all the kids use?

I open a window, switching it over to Private Browsing so he won't see the history. I'm a pro at this; I have a laptop, but porn looks so much better on his wide, flatscreen monitor. I sign myself up for a facebook account, entering the fake name and email address I use to sign up for subscription-only porn sites. After I'm logged in, I search David's name and find his profile. Nothing there, really; just his name, occupation, and a list of his favorite books. He hasn't even uploaded a picture. Pictures... everyone else on Facebook must have a picture. I'm sure Emmett does.

My fingers fly across the keyboard, searching his name, and while the page is loading I unbutton my pants and slip them off. I check the clock- plenty of time before anyone else will be home. There's a fuckhot picture of him staring back at me, and I rub my tits through my blouse, wishing he was watching me live. I notice a link that says "View Photos of Emmett (295)" and I click it excitedly. I click furiously with my right hand, moving through the images, while I rub my clit with my left hand.

Emmett at a party, beer in hand, and I imagine kissing him. His breath would taste like beer; it would be sloppy and heavy and intoxicating. I move my fingers down to my entrance, swirling them in the wetness there before moving them back to my clit.

Emmett and a tall, sexy blonde guy in Mariners hats, the stadium in the background. I could take him to a ball game, bring a blanket and jerk him off underneath it. He would moan, and he would call me Mary Anne, and he would cum in my hand. I move faster, my hips pushing against my hand as I get myself closer.

Emmett with his arm around a mousy brunette, her face hiding in his shoulder. It looks like he took this one himself, the camera only an arm's length away. I put myself in her place, nuzzling his neck, kissing him and then rolling on top of him to ride him. So close.

Fuck. This is it. Emmett, shirtless, sweaty, playing basketball with some other guys, including the hot blonde. I think about his hard body over mine, his sweat dripping onto me as he fucks me relentlessly, over and over again. He would pick me up and throw me around like a ragdoll as he repositions me. The blonde would be watching, jerking off as his friend fucks me. I close my eyes, the image locked into my brain, and throw my head back. I pinch my clit and buck my hips as my pussy pulses with an intense orgasm.

I lie back in the chair for a few minutes, my hand in my panties, coming down from the high. Eventually I'll have to clean up and cover my tracks, but for now I just relax. This is great- so much better than anonymous websites. Who needs porn when you have Emmett?

* * *

**Am I right ladies? Who needs porn when you have Emmett? *sigh***


	4. alice & jasper & a lasso

**Hi Y'all! Just realized I never posted this last outtake I wrote during HIYA... it's a little Alice/Jasper tidbit I sent out with review replies in chapter 17. I thought I'd publish it here just to make the collection complete. I may or may not have worked on a future take until 2 in the morning last night because I am procrastinating working on my new story... so that might be up on the main story soonish.**

**This is short. I don't own Alice and Jasper, but I do own this plotlet. **

* * *

JPOV

She disappears to get ready for bed, dragging all of her shopping bags into the bathroom with her. Mama took her out today for a shopping spree and some "girl time" while I hung out with my dad. I strip down to my boxers and crawl into bed, flipping through an old magazine.

When Alice steps into the room, I drop the magazine and sit straight up, my eyes practically bugging out of my head. She's naked- totally naked- except for a pair of hot pink cowboy boots and a matching hat.

"How do you like my new outfit?" she asks, spinning in a slow circle. I palm my dick, feeling it grow instantly hard.

"You look fuckin' sexy as hell, Ali," I tell her.

"I told the gal at the store that I needed some good boots for riding," she says, casually. She strolls over to me, propping one foot up on the bed. I can see the boots up close now, hot pink with pink stitching, but my eyes travel up her leg. She's bare, freshly waxed, and I reach out to run my finger over the soft skin there.

"You gonna ride me tonight?" I ask. She nods, leaning into my touch briefly before pulling away.

"Oh, I forgot one thing," she adds, skipping back to the bathroom. She returns a few seconds later with a length of rope in her hand. My heart skips a beat as she walks back to me. "My lasso."

She climbs up onto the bed, straddling my hips, and I hold her steady as she rocks against me. We've done this a hundred times, and I know my girl likes to start out slow. She eases onto my dick, rocking back and forth slowly, pinching her own nipples before she reaches down to pinch mine.

She's holding the lasso, and she presses the rope into my skin, dragging it around my chest. She stretches out, leaning forward, and I catch her nipple in my mouth, sucking hard.

"Jasper, give me your hands," she commands, and they immediately fly up to grasp my headboard. She wraps the toy lasso around my wrist and ties it securely to the headboard, shifting her shoulders so that I can pay equal attention to her breasts. When she straightens up, I whimper at the loss of her hard little nipples in my mouth.

"What do you think, Jazz? Do I look like a cowgirl?" she asks, moving up and down on me.

"Fuck yeah, babe. So sexy." I smile up at her, loving her playful side. She quirks an eyebrow at me.

"You gonna try to throw me?" she asks, moving faster.

"Hold on tight, baby," I tell her, thrusting my hips up into her as she slams down on me. The rope rubs against my wrists, pulling at the skin, reminding me that I can't move. It's so hot; she's so fucking hot. I buck up against her, wanting nothing more than to see her fall apart on me. She rides me, leaning back to balance herself with her hands on my thighs.

"Ugh, I wish I wasn't tied up so I could smack that ass," I groan. She sits up straight, her eyes gleaming playfully.

"That doesn't make any sense," she says, "*you're* the horse!" She lifts her arm, bringing down with as much force as she can. The slap lands on my hip, and it doesn't hurt- it's mostly a pleasant little tingle.

When her chest flushes pink and she's getting close, she leans forward. Her movements are shorter, jerkier, and she grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls.

"I'm coming... oh Jasper! I'm coming, I'm coming," she moans. She slumps against me, panting, and I beg her to move.

"Ali, please, baby, I'm so close," I plead. She lifts her head wearily, reaching up to pull on the rope and release my wrists. As soon as I'm free, I knock the cowboy hat off her head. I lift her off me, flipping her onto her back. I crawl over her, pushing inside her and taking her roughly. She loves it, stirring again, moaning as my long cock hits the spot inside of her that gives her the most pleasure.

"Jasper!" she gasps, wrapping her arms around my back. She scrapes her nails over my shoulder blades, digging into the skin, and I feel her coming again. She's squeezing me, moaning and thrashing, and I pump into her one last time.

"Ali, baby, fuck," I moan, resting my forehead against hers as we come down, together.

The next morning, at breakfast, my dad jokes about teaching Ali how to rope a steer.

"Good idea, Dad. She'd make an excellent cowgirl," I tease, and Ali smiles proudly, winking at me.

* * *

**Oh man, this makes me want to write an A/J story... One thing at a time, sadt.**


End file.
